<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>felled by you; held by you by housekenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475927">felled by you; held by you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi'>housekenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Soft Ending, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fruit, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Kissing, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Soft Boba Fett, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief feeling of unworthiness, eating fruit in bed, idk boba gets to be soft as a treat okay, lite choking, lite d/s tones, lite orgasm denial, many a metaphor, no y/n no she/her, saliva/spit mention/s, some lite cumeating because this is my house and i say so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a little shy and Boba isn’t having any of that aka a good old fashioned mirror fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; You, Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>felled by you; held by you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Return of thick daddy Boba but so, so soft. Is this a little out of character with how vocal and sweet he is? Probably. Do I care? Not in the slightest. Boba can be soft every once in a while, as a treat. Song Inspo: E Ipo sung by the one and only Temuera Morrison and if you haven’t heard it yet you absolutely need to (and NFWMB because what kind of fic writer would I be if I didn’t title something after a Hozier lyric). Enjoy, share what you can, and be well ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke with a shiver, rubbing your eyes at the warm pink light seeping through the small windows of Boba’s room. You were wrapped in a thin sheet and you rolled onto your back, swinging your arm out to search for him only to meet cool space, a faint sigh falling from your lips. You twisted further, turning to your other side and let your eyes flutter, sleep pulling at your edges as the blush of Tatooine’s sunset cast the room in a delicate glow. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>When the heavy door clicked you lifted your head, smiling as Boba approached the bed. He placed a jug of water and a tray of food on the small table before curling his hand around your hip, rubbing soft circles away from the flesh that bore the echo of his fingerprints. </p>
<p>“It’s time to get up,” he murmured quietly, shaking his head at your noise of protest. </p>
<p>“We’ve been in bed all day, little one.” </p>
<p>His voice was firmer than the ground the palace stood on but you were still drifting between the stars. You laughed and returned to your back, running your fingers across the mossy green vambrace adorning your wrist. </p>
<p>“What did you think was going to happen?” </p>
<p>He leaned over you and smiled, brighter than the binary suns hanging just above the horizon. You thought you had lost him years ago to the unforgiving sands but here he was, more vibrant than ever. He was still wearing the old nut from your armor that was previously gray and now painted blue, tied around his neck by a thin leather string. You lazily spun it in your fingers, meeting his eyes with your lower lip caught between your teeth. </p>
<p>“If I have a snack, can we cuddle?” </p>
<p>Boba laughed in earnest then, the rolling sound bouncing around the room. It was so rare to hear these days and you cherished the fullness of it, gently tugging at the string to bring him closer to you. He kissed your nose and rested his forehead against yours, chest still rumbling with the whisper of his amusement. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” he smiled, pulling back and extending his hand to help you sit up. “The most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, bargaining for a cuddle.” </p>
<p>You scoffed as he handed you the water, taking a long sip before rolling your eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t hear you bargaining for anything.” </p>
<p>He shrugged as he handed you a bowl of fruits, taking a few berries himself and popping them into his mouth. You selected something plump and orange, leaning back against the headboard to enjoy the almost salty tang that flooded your mouth. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help being reminded of him. </p>
<p>He shot you a knowing wink before taking a shuura from the pile, carefully slicing a piece off with his knife before handing one over to you. </p>
<p>“Mm. That one is sweet,” you said, catching the juice at the corner of your mouth with your thumb before handing him the peracui, watching him take a bite before returning his attention to the shuura. You both finished the fruit in silence, draining half the water in the process. </p>
<p>When he set the bowl to the side you looked at him expectantly, running your tongue across your still swollen lips when he pulled off his coarse tunic and pants, laying towards you with his arm extended. You happily slid into his grasp, resting your head against his shoulder. He ran his thumb up your back while you traced over his tattoos with the tip of your finger, following the intricate lines and patterns that adorned his chest. </p>
<p>He had told you once that his father had tattoos, complicated patterns across his forearms. It didn’t take you long to figure out that these lines matched the ones Jango had carried, differing only in placement. You leaned into him and kissed where the black ink bled into his skin and then his collarbone, starting a slow trail up his neck and across his jaw as you felt him harden against your leg. </p>
<p>“Thought you wanted to cuddle,” he grumbled, turning his head to give you his pulse point. You licked around it, nipping at him before leaning towards his ear. </p>
<p>“We did,” you shrugged, giving him a coy grin before dipping your head back to his neck. </p>
<p>Boba flexed his hands around you, burying his fingertips in your skin as you kissed him, tongue traveling across his scars and the fading marks you had left at the base of his throat. He murmured something unintelligible below you, spreading his hands wide across your back as you made your way back down his body. </p>
<p>You settled between his legs, gliding your tongue across the soft flesh of his inner thigh before placing feather light kisses to the tip of his cock, slowly swallowing him down as he groaned. He lifted his hips and you stilled him with a splayed palm, adjusting your mouth around him. </p>
<p>You took him as deep as you could, wrapping your other hand around the base of his cock as he wove his fingers into the ones you had pressed into his waist. Your name tumbled from his lips, gentle and so quiet you were unsure that you had actually heard him. Your eyes met his and he moaned, sweet praises resting on your ears that brought fire to your veins. </p>
<p>You hummed your gratitude and he bucked his hips up, squeezing his hand against yours and you slowly pulled away, a thin line of saliva shimmering in the fading light of the sunset. He reached to swipe it away from your lower lip, pulling you back up towards him. </p>
<p>Boba took his cock in his hand and lined himself to your entrance, holding himself still as you slowly sank down on top of him, sighing with the stretch. You had been in bed with him since he gave you the vambrace the previous night, singing your commitment to each other with the stars as your witness and yet you still ached as he filled you, savoring the slow drag of his head against your velvet walls. </p>
<p>He ran his hands up your sides, cupping your breasts in his hands with an appreciative groan. </p>
<p>“Feel so good,” he grunted, rolling your nipples between his fingers. You mewled and leaned forward, rolling your hips against his. He met your rhythm, thrusting up into you while his hands traveled the expanse of your skin. </p>
<p>His praises were free and open, honoring every bit of you that he could. You felt flames lick underneath your skin, chest panging with that familiar nag. Despite the love you freely gave and all your shared words of adoration. Despite years of separation and a hundred different scars. Despite the green vambrace fastened on your wrist. Despite all the love around you, somewhere in the darkest places of your heart where you dared not venture alone, you felt unworthy of his love. </p>
<p>You folded over him to bury your face in his neck, placing hard kisses at the corner of his jaw. You grumbled when he asked to see you, knowing he could feel the way you were clenching around him. He had learned your body well, canting his hips so that he would rub against your upper walls, pulling your orgasm forward. </p>
<p>You came with sharp edges, teeth buried in his clavicle as you shuddered around him. He moaned your name and flexed his hands against your  shoulders, stilling you before shifting around. He was leading you to sit across his lap, legs splayed wide around him. </p>
<p>He pulled you from his chest and into a kiss, running his hand across your cheek to wrap around the back of your neck while the other worked its way to the swell of your ass, giving you a gentle squeeze. When you opened your mouth to moan he licked into you, swallowing your broken sighs. </p>
<p>The new angle had you climbing high and fast, throwing your head back to the ceiling, nails digging into the taught skin of his biceps. </p>
<p>“Let me see you,” he grunted, shifting his hips to thrust right up against that spot. He sensed your hesitation and growled your name, repeating his simple request. </p>
<p>You responded by moaning louder, tightening your grip on his arms. He grumbled something lost to the sounds of your impending release before stilling, guiding you to your back before pulling away. You worried against your lower lip as you felt him shift on the bed, squeaking when you felt him tug you onto your stomach. </p>
<p>You huffed in surprise when you found yourself being hoisted to his chest, back pressed flush to his sternum. </p>
<p>“Look at me,” he growled in your ear, and you realized you were facing the large mirror against his wall. You kept your head tilted away from his, squeezing at his fingers when he slid his cock across your slit, teasing you with the closeness that you craved. </p>
<p>He tsk’d before sliding one of his hands up your throat, wrapping his large hand around your jaw and turning your head towards the mirror. Your eyes darted to his cock teasing at your pussy and you trembled while he gently squeezed at your throat. When you met his eyes he smiled, swiping his thumb across your lips. </p>
<p>“There you are, little one.” </p>
<p>You keened high and tight when he slowly entered your pussy, slipping his thumb into your mouth. When you looked down again he stilled, waiting for you to lift your eyes once more. </p>
<p>“If you look away from me I’ll stop, do you understand?” </p>
<p>You swallowed and whimpered around him, breathing out your agreement. With it he began to rut up into you, pressing your tongue down with his thumb while he circled your swollen clit with the tip of his index finger on the other hand. </p>
<p>You had been close before and you were rapidly approaching that familiar cliff, climbing higher with every stroke of his cock. You fought to keep your eyes open, the burnt umber of his stare peeling back every layer you had. </p>
<p>“Look at what I get to see when I fuck you,” he rumbled, pressing hard on your clit as he rocked his hips. “I burn for your pleasure. Let me bask in it.” </p>
<p>His name was heavy on your lips, muffled by the girth of his thumb that you eagerly sucked around. He coaxed you to your release, breathing his praise against the shell of your ear as you shook apart in his arms. He followed you soon after with a guttural moan, driving his hips hard against you. </p>
<p>You collapsed forward and he eased out of you, pulling at your side to bring you to your back. Boba shuffled away from you to lay between your legs, kissing up your calves and across your knees before leaving small bites on your thighs, laved by his silken tongue tongue. </p>
<p>You squealed his name when he licked across your slit before sucking your clit into his mouth, spreading your folds with his thumbs. He sang his satisfaction through your core as he lapped against you, your back arching off the bed as your hands searched for purchase against him. </p>
<p>When you came it was in silence, jaw slack and toes curled against the bed. He pulled away and slowly kissed up your body, coming to rest his forehead against yours once more before capturing your lips with his own. </p>
<p>He tasted of salt and zest and promises; rose gold sunsets and candy wine. </p>
<p>He ran his thumb across your cheek, your eyes fluttering as he told you to follow. He picked up his helmet and held it at his hip while you pulled his discarded tunic over your head, following him to his desk. </p>
<p>Boba set his helmet down with a heavy thunk, pulling out a small, ornate box filled with paints and brushes. He selected one and gave it a shake before dipping a brush inside, holding his hand out for yours. He focused on the triangle on the back of the vambrace and painted it in, covering the mossy green in brilliant amber. </p>
<p>Satisfied with his work he placed a kiss to your knuckles, turning his attention to his helmet. He ran a finger across the red bars before bringing his brush to the end, adding an amber triangle of his own to the end of the row. </p>
<p>When he turned back to you he found you studying the vambrace, brows slightly furrowed. It wasn’t a color you were familiar with in the Mandalorian tradition. </p>
<p>“It means worthy. The best of me belongs to you, and I don’t want you to forget that.” </p>
<p>You smiled then, blinking back the tears that threatened to form in the corners of your eyes. </p>
<p>“So you take over a whole gangster empire and think you just get to make new traditions, huh?” </p>
<p>He chuckled before pulling you into a hug, hands warm through the weave of his shirt. </p>
<p>“I know a guy. Now let’s go back to bed.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>